Desire for strength
by Sid1
Summary: This one takes place in Renamon's past. Renamon came to Ruki because she wanted to become stronger. But what would happen if somebody used this desire to bait her? (Please review)


Desire for strength  
Part I  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  
I don't own Digimon, though that would be really cool.  
  
This story isn't based on or related to my other stories.  
  
Please note that this story takes place in the past, when Renamon had not yet met Ruki.  
(Yeah, this is a Renamon fanfic; I admit it: I'm a Renamon fanatic. *smiles*)  
  


* * *

  
She gracefully steps through the forest, knowing that there is nobody here who can beat her.  
The Digimon knows this because she has defeated anybody who dared to challenge her.  
Slowly she continues her walk, the other Digimon fleeing as she comes near them.  
_Time to move on._ she tells herself.  
The Digimon had come to this forest after hearing of strong Digimon living here.  
She had been disappointed to see that the strongest Digimon here had been a Palmon.  
"Renamon..." a low male voice whispers through the forest.  
Renamon is startled.  
She has never heard that voice before.  
Especially not in this forest.  
"Another challenger?" she shouts playfully, flexing her claws.  
Her call is just answered by a soft laugh.  
Renamon snarls, giving the few hidden Digimon a good view of her sharp teeth.  
_Where did this voice come from?_ she asks herself, looking for an opponent.  
This was unusual. Normally she instantly spotted a challenger.  
Nobody could hide from her.  
At least, until today.  
"I know your desire..." the voice whispers as it fades away.  
Then, the forest is quiet again.  
Even the small bird Digimon didn't dare to sing.  
Nobody dared to make a sound, fearing to be mistaken for the strange challenger.  
But Renamon wasn't looking for the stranger anymore.  
She could feel that he is gone now, even though she didn't feel his presence while it was there.  
Shaking her head, she slowly marches out of the forest.  
  
The fox Digimon with the golden fur travels to a nearby village, hoping to find some answers there.  
However as she gets near it, a Digimon is already waiting for her.  
She easily recognizes the Digimon since it's the only Digimon that looks like a revolver with legs.  
"Greetings, Deputymon." she says, nodding her head as she tries to walk past him.  
"Not so fast, lady." the Deputymon tells her.  
_Oh come on. I really don't want to mess with somebody enforcing law and order._  
"What is it?" she merely asks, frowning.  
"We are a small community and we have no use for troublemakers."  
"Is it my fault if somebody challenges me?" Renamon asks innocently.  
"Not as long as you don't provoke them." the Deputymon tells her and walks away.  
"Yeah yeah whatever." Renamon mutters as she walks thorugh the village.  
Everything here reminds her of the wild west.  
There is even a saloon, which she enters instantly.  
_Maybe I'll find some answers in here._ she thinks.  
"It's the maniac from the forest!" somebody inside shouts as soon as she enters.  
_Maybe not._ Renamon corrects herself, facing an absurd display of mass panic.  
Digimon of all levels try to get out of the saloon while staying as far away from her as possible.  
Since she is blocking the door, most Digimon jump through the windows.  
Renamon doesn't dare to move, not wanting to cause even more panic.  
After a few seconds, it's over.  
_I would be charmed, but for once I need somebody to talk to._  
Carefully, Renamon takes a look around.  
The street is as abandoned as the saloon now.  
Only the Deputymon is still standing behind her, shaking his head.  
"I don't want to hear one word." the Rookie Digimon hisses.  
Still shaking his head, the Deputymon walks away, leaving Renamon in the empty saloon.  
With a start, Renamon suddenly notices that the saloon isn't entirely empty.  
One figure is still sitting at a table, his back turned towards her.  
The Digimon looks humanoid, but Renamon can't make out his features.  
Just as she wants to move towards the Digimon, she can hear the strange voice again.  
"Still following your desire to become stronger?" it whispers.  
Although Renamon guesses that the voice belongs to the stranger, it still seems to come from everywhere.  
She takes a quick look around, just to make sure that there is really no other Digimon.  
Just as she suspected, she is really alone with that-  
Renamon jumps in surprise when she notices that the strange Digimon is gone.  
Pretending not to be too unnerved by this, Renamon starts to walk out of the village.  
  
_She is ready._ he tells himself, smiling.  
He follows her without being noticed.  
  
The next few days, Renamon wanders around, not knowing where she is heading.  
Sometimes she sees a shadowy creature move away from her.  
She would follow it as long as it stayed in sight.  
But it always disappears after some minutes, leaving her panting and cursing.  
But Renamon doesn't give up. Although knowing she is being toyed with, she keeps walking.  
_I will find this stranger. He looks strong, but I'll show him who's stronger._  
  
Some days have passed now, and he has lead Renamon to the perfect place.  
She has reached a small rocky plateau, probably wondering where he has gone.  
He watches her. His prey. His key. Soon simply his.  
She has noted the small piece of rock serving as a table.  
Carefully she approaches it, always turning around to avoid an ambush.  
Little does she know that she is walking right into his trap.  
By now she has reached the table and is looking down at the single object placed on it.  
He concentrates to give his voice the ominous effect he had used before.  
"Renamon..." he whispers, making the Digimon in front of him jump.  
"Enough of your games!" she shouts, looking around frantically.  
He chuckles.  
"You are driven by your desire..."  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" she tries to lie.  
"Your wish to become stronger is clearly visible..."  
She gulps and drops into a fighting postion.  
"Who are you?" she hisses.  
"I can help you..."  
"Who are you?" she shouts, ears twitching.  
_You're almost mine, Renamon._ he thinks and smiles.  
"If you want me to help you, you know what to do." he finally says.  
  
_Yeah. Sure. If he thinks that I want him to help me..._  
Renamon laughs shortly.  
_No way. Not after all these games._  
She laughs again, but she does it only to cover her nervousness.  
the Digimon slowly looks at the object again.  
_Oh no. I'm not going to wear THIS._ she tells herself.  
But her paw betrays her as it lifts the object up.  
She stares at it in disgust.  
It's a golden collar.  
  
_You're coming closer... Soon, you shall be mine._  
  
"Pah." she whispers, trying to laugh at it.  
Shaking her hand, she throws it over her shoulder.  
_There. That should teach him._ she thinks, smiling.  
Then she looks down at her paw. It's still firmly holding the collar.  
Renamon frowns and sighs.  
_I can't. Is my wish for strength dictating my actions already?_  
She tells her paw to drop this object, which would mark her as someone's property.  
_I'm not going to be anybody's pet!_ she tells herself, her paw trembling.  
But in the end, she admits that she doesn't want to waste this chance.  
Sighing deeply, Renamon takes the collar into both hands.  
  
He smiles. The time has come.  
He watches Renamon as she slowly moves her trembling paws to her neck.  
Closing her eyes, she fastens the collar around her neck.  
Finally, she closes the small lock.  
_Success._  
He watches her paws move down.  
A heartbeat later, her eyes fling open again as she realizes what is happening.  
Her paws race up again, stopping when they reach the collar.  
As he appears behind her, her paws are still trembling.  
He knows that the last part of her free will is fighting against the effects of the collar.  
"Tsk tsk tsk." he tells her with his normal voice.  
She doesn't pay him any attention, struggling to save her freedom.  
A few seconds later, it's over.  
With a sudden calmness, her arms lower themselves until they are resting at her sides.  
She slowly turns around and looks at him.  
He notices the emptiness in her eyes.  
"Hello, Renamon." he greets her.  
Renamon instantly drops on one knee, her head bowing down in respect.  
"Greetings, Master Myotismon." she answers.  
_I always wondered what blind desire meant._ he muses.  
Then he shrugs, smiling.  
"Can you feel the strength?" he asks.  
"You give me all the strength I need, master."  
Myotismon notices one of her ears twitching.  
He grins when he realizes that there is still a spark of her old personality left.  
_So a part of her is in there, helpless and doomed to witness what I will do._  
"Then come, my loyal servant. I have great use for you."  
  


* * *

  
Final note:  
I'm note sure if this fanfic will be continued.  
It would deliver its message best if I left it like this.  
Please write a review and tell me what you think. Thanks.  
  



End file.
